Shadow of A Doubt THE LEMONS
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: The lemons for the T rated story Shadow of a Doubt : . . . What can I say it was an after thought. Enjoy! No story just lemons . . .
1. Chapter 1

_**All things twilight belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer.**_

**This story is basically like a sub-story for shadow of a doubt; it's rated M, and it's the lemons from the story . . . Have fun :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 21.A - Hamburg Song**

Jacob relented quickly and he lowered himself over me again, our lips once again danced in a poetic but complex pattern the heat of the kiss washed over me and stole my breath from me. My breathing was coming in small stutters as the realization of what I was about to do hit me. I loved Jacob with every ounce of me and there was no one else in the world I would rather be in this situation with, but it didn't make me any less nervous.

"Ness, honey, you're trembling. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jacob rolled to the side of me, and sat up; never breaking eye contact. It was typical of him to be concerned; I knew beyond a doubt he was all I ever wanted. Nerves meant nothing other than the fact that I had never done this before. I had to show him that I was ready; I had to show him that this was what I wanted.

I sat up slowly and rolled onto my knees so I was eye level with him; my hands planted themselves on his shoulders.

"Jake, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." I was breathless as I spoke the words, but they were full of the truth. I wanted him and my entire body was aching painfully for him. My hand slid along his shoulder until it played gently with the hair on the nape of his neck.

I leaned forward and pulled him to me with the hand I had on his neck, our lips touched again and my whole body ignited. It was a flame of passion; it burnt away any other emotion in my body and drove me toward him. My knees shuffled along the surface of his bed until they were against his thigh. His feet were planted firmly on the floor and his body was twisted to face me. I rose on my knees and deepened the kiss, my tongue gently massaging his lips, begging for entry.

His large hands were sprawled across my back holding me to him as we kissed. I didn't know why he was still so unsure about this; I could feel the slight resistance he put up against me, but I fought against him and won.

His lips parted and I found his tongue with mine, the sensation of the connection was so euphoric I released a gentle moan. The sensation added fuel to the fire that already enveloped me; I swung one leg over him, planting my knee into the bed on the other side of him. He growled as I ground my hips against his. I had no idea what I was doing but he was just as aroused as I was. I could feel him become firm against my inner thigh.

"Nessie," My name was a moan rolling from his lips and it had never sounded sexier. Every muscle in my stomach trembled at the anticipation, his swollen manhood intimidated me wildly, but it was also insanely erotic. It slid against my thigh again as I ground myself against him with a little more fervor. This time it rode up my thigh and ground against my heated center, I moaned and sunk my teeth into my lip.

Small explosions careened inside of me driving my body closer to his. I rocked my hips gently again, Jacob broke the kiss as his head fell to my shoulder.

"Shit Nessie," his teeth sunk gently into my shoulder and I hissed gently at the pleasure the pain brought with it. I couldn't explain the sensation it brought with it, the pain heightened my already intense ecstasy. My body was a mass of live wires exploding where he touched.

I let my hands slide down his chest and over the expansive plains of his stomach, his muscles quivered under my touch. A surge of power swept over me with the feeling. I liked having this effect on him; I liked him showing his pleasure. I was even enjoying the stream of profanities flowing against my skin. I felt dominant, and strong; and incredibly sexy.

My fingers pulled on the hem of his shirt and brushed against the hot skin at the waist of his pants. Jacob's hands locked against my hips and squeezed them tightly letting a small moan escape his lips. I bucked my hips gently against his manhood causing another stream of curses to embellish my skin. I couldn't help the smile that painted my lips, I felt extremely powerful.

I let my hands run up his stomach muscles again; this time under the shirt, the material bunched on my wrists as I continued further up to his chest. My eyes locked in on the copper skin under my hands and drank in his beauty. I savored the feeling of his satin skin as I worked my way higher up his body. I continued my exploration up his body to his shoulders; I moved my hands to his arms and nudged him gently. He released my hips and raised his arms knowing exactly what I wanted from him. I pulled the shirt up over his head and let it fall to the ground beside me.

He was gorgeous; the soft supple skin that spread across the muscular expanse was the perfect tone, it was warm and glowing with his excitement. I lowered my head and kissed his chest, letting my lips move upwards towards his throat, occasionally letting my tongue taste the flesh.

His warm hands moved to the bottom of my damp shirt and peeled the fabric from my skin. I shuddered against him and let my lips form to his skin. My thighs tightened with the surge of excitement his touch was causing me; and I grinded into him again. His arousal nudged me gently sending a shudder through my already shaky breath.

Jacob's fingers dug into my flesh; the strange erotic violence made me gasp, my forehead fell to his shoulder and I let my breath wash across him in a stuttered passion. It was another pleasure and pain combination and it was driving me insane. The longer we took, the more I seemed to want him.

"Did I hurt you?" his voice sounded worried as he nuzzled against me.

I shook my head before lifting it to meet his eyes. "Complete opposite."

Jacob grinned and continued to work my shirt up over my skin, the damp material clung to my body creating more work for Jacob, but he didn't seem to mind as he took his time peeling the fabric back gently. I rocked back and sat on his knees letting him work the material away from my skin. It was slow and torturous but worth every second as his eyes drank me in.

The look he was giving didn't make me feel uncomfortable as I had thought it would have, it made me feel wanted; it made me feel beautiful. I could see the love he had in his eyes as the brushed over the pale skin of my stomach. The want, the desire; it was all behind his eyes as he looked at me.

His hands reached my breasts and as his thumbs brushed over the damp cotton again. My entire body rebelled, trembling against him. My hips rocked against his legs as if they had a mind of his own; creating a friction between my thighs; I moaned out my pleasure and once again dug my teeth into my lower lip.

This was all so new to me, but I felt comfortable with Jacob. He would always take care of me; he would always protect me. I wouldn't let him go again. I was giving myself to him, the only way I hadn't before, it was the last thing I had to offer but I wanted him to have it. I was his; every part of me.

Jacob lost his patience and pulled the shirt over my head. He dropped it to the floor, and his eyes roamed over my skin stopping at the damp cotton of the white bra I was wearing. "You're so beautiful, Nessie."

His hand ran up my stomach and trailed around to my back; his fingers snapped once and unhooked the damp cotton bra I was wearing. Jacob's hand explored the bare skin of my back before moving slowly upwards. He moved his warm hands to my shoulders and pulled the straps down my arms.

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes focus on my unsheathed breasts for the first time. I rocked forward slowly, pressing my chest to his; I wanted to feel his skin against mine. I wanted to feel him in my most natural form. My lips worked along his jaw until I found his mouth again. I was hungry, I wanted every part of him now and nothing was going to stop us. We were finally alone.

I rocked back on his legs and swung mine around his waist; it gave my hips another grinding motion causing Jacob to gasp into my mouth. I smiled around his lips and gently took his bottom lips between mine and sucked gently. His hands moved down my body to my hips, and he cradled them gently pulling them down to meet his.

His arousal brushed against my heated core and I sighed at the pleasure that rang through my body, my back arched violently as the pressure built inside of me. One of his hands ran up my spine to support my weight; and I circled my hips gently against him creating a warm friction between us. My entire body shuddered as the pleasure rose to new heights within me; I kept my eyes open and on his, as moans spilled over my lips.

Jacob's forearms were both supporting my back; they were warm pillars of strength than ran down my spine almost cradling me. His eyes ignited and he pulled me towards him, raising me until his warm breath danced across the skin of my chest. His head dipped towards my chest, and his tongue danced around my erect nipple. My back arched further towards him willing him to take what was already his in this most carnal act.

His warm mouth covered the skin as he took the peak between his teeth, biting down gently. I couldn't stop my hands from spreading out across his shoulders holding him in place as my head fell back limply. I tried to keep my eyes open as the pleasure surged through me but the sensation rendered me useless. My body was acting of its own accord.

As my back continued to arch towards him, the friction once again grew between my thighs. My head lolled forward and I forced my eyes to open; I didn't want to miss a thing. I rocked gently against him again and his member strained against the material of his pants.

My eyes widened at the size of him, I'd been feeling him as I teased him but nothing had prepared me for what I was looking at now. I knew we were made for one another but the sheer size of him left me awestruck. I let the one of the hands that had been on his shoulder, slide down his chest to the waist of his pants. My fingers worked themselves under the material gently, testing my boundaries.

Jacob groaned against my breast, biting once more on the swollen skin. I couldn't control my reaction to him and bowed once again as my damp folds rubbed against him.

"Jacob," I called out his name as my free hand tangled into his hair, holding him against me. The other hand continued down his pants, following the small trail of hair that flowed from his navel down to his member.

My palm brushed against his hardness and his hips bucked gently brushing his waiting masculinity against my hand. I needed more of him; so I pulled on the band of his pants and set him free. The cotton slid down his waist and over his erection. It left him standing tall and free for me to explore. My breathing had turned into pants; my chest heaved and shuddered gently in Jacob's control.

Still unsure of what I was doing, I wrapped my hand around his length and stroked up his length gently. My thumb brushed the top of him where a damp ball of liquid sat. I massaged it gently, testing his reactions. Jacob moaned in pleasure against the skin of my breast sending waves of heated air on the sensitive peak.

I let my finger move feather light up and down his shaft, unsure of what to do next. I curled my hand around him and let my thumb circle the skin. I was still so unsure of what I was supposed to do.

Jacob moved a hand from my back and moved it between us. It curled around the hand of mine that was wrapped around his hard member; he nibbled on my nipple gently as he guided my hand in a slow motion; up and down his length. I took control, and he let go; grunting in pleasure as I found my rhythm.

His breaths turned into pants as I moved with a little more force; the muscles in his abdomen clenched tightly as his hips rocked towards me. His head lifted and he moaned in pleasure. His mouth came down off the neglected breast and he took it in his teeth without any warning. I grunted at the move and quickened my tempo.

Jacob's free hand moved to my jeans and gently rubbed my thigh, squeezing gently when I changed my momentum. It coasted further up; moving up towards the ache that was building in my supple core just for him. His thumb brushed across my denim clad folds as I pumped him gently with my hand. My body reacted of its own accord, my hips bucked again and again as he swept against the seam of my jeans causing a wave of friction and pleasure.

I couldn't stand the build up much longer; I was aching so badly it hurt. The pressure that was building inside of me created waves of glorious pain to explode within me. I had a need for him; it was an emptiness that was filled with a pressure, a pressure only he could release. I was tormented beyond reason. My natural want was for him to fill it.

"Jake,"

"Hmm," he hummed around the fleshy mound he had in his teeth. The vibrations caused a panting moan to flow from me. The sensation crawled into the already building pressure creating the muscles where I needed him the most to quiver with anticipation.

"I want you." I moaned, louder than I had wanted to.

His mouth left my breast and worked up to my shoulder. "I'm yours baby."

"I want you to take me," I panted as his hand circled the ache between my thighs. The hand that lay in his hair circled his neck and pulled me up as I tried to release the building upsurge that threatened to take control.

"Really," He asked seductively, pinching the sensitive core of my heat.

"Jacob," his name was a scream as it passed over my tortured lips. I didn't know how much more my body could take before I imploded. I needed him to take me. Screw the romanticism; I needed him inside of me.

"Nessie," his fingers worked to the waistband of my jeans and flicked the button open. Small white explosions flashed behind my eyes with anticipation. I released his manhood and wrapped it around his shoulders steadying myself as my body shook uncontrollably.

"Mmm," I breathed. I knew it would be too painful to talk, everything hurt because it all ached for him.

"Patience baby," He peeled the damp material away from hips and to my thighs. He lifted gently away from him and pulled the material down to my thighs. "I'm nowhere near finished with you yet." His husky voice was filled with passion as he spoke and I wondered where he found the energy.

Jacob taking control, it was the sexiest thing I had ever encountered and it made me want him to the point of torture. It sent me over the edge; and I rocked forward crushing his lips to mine; my arms were locked around his neck refusing to let him go.

He stood up from the bed and continued to pull my jeans from my legs; I unhooked my legs from his waist as he lifted me into his arms. I worked my jeans down over my calves and struggled to wrap my legs around him again. The jeans dropped to the floor with a wet slap; and I managed to push down his pants with my feet before wrapping my legs around his waist again. His hardness ran along my core and I whined wantonly.

"Jake, please."

Jacob ignored me and sat us down as we had been. His bare legs were warm under the naked skin of my thighs. His eyes widened as he drank in my naked physique. His hot fingers pressed against my lips as I moved to talk again.

"Shh, Nessie just let this happen."

His lips planted themselves against mine again and I moaned in sweet pleasure. My hands circled his neck holding him in place. His fingers made a pattern down the front of my body, dancing around my nipple and squeezing gently. I moaned into his mouth and let my hand grasp around his large member, I moved my hand to my own tempo, keeping the movements painfully slow as my hand wandered up and down his length. He grunted forcefully into my mouth and let his hands fall to my thighs. He traced circles into the skin on my inner thigh and worked his way up to my naked form. I let my hand speed up slightly as I pumped him gently.

"Fuck." His voice was hoarse and ragged with his breathing as he cursed into my mouth.

I smiled around his lips and continued on; enjoying the amount of pleasure I was bringing to him. His finger reached the heat of my womanhood and ran down the soft delicate lines. My breathing cut off and my eyes scrunched together in pleasure.

Jacob pulled away from the kiss and his lips appeared by my ear sucking the skin on the lobe.

"Nessie, breathe."

I sucked in a large gulp of air and fell into a panting breath. Jacob's fingers explored my heat, stroking the side of my womanhood gently. He spread his legs apart consequentially forcing mine wider apart. My body tensed, waiting for his next move as his other hand brushed the strands of hair from my face.

"Baby, relax," he breathed, sucking on my ear lobe again.

I took a deep breath and let my body relax against his, his fingers were playing along the lines of my entrance; stroking me delicately as he tried to help me relax.

"I love you," his voice was a ghost of a whisper as he pinched the sensitive nub. My body rocked forward at the feeling and I found his lips with mine. My hand was still moving gently on his erect member; pumping with my pants. I was losing control of my rhythm with the distraction of his fingers. He flicked and massaged gently and I cried out moans of pure pleasure. I released him as I rocked my body into his touch.

My chest heaved and my body quivered as he took his time exploring me intimately. His fingers pressed into me as I rocked towards his body again.

"Jacob,"

He let his finger wander further into my body as he explored me and I whined gently into his shoulder. The feeling was too amazing to categorize into anything I'd ever felt before. As enjoyable as this experience was; I needed him. I needed to feel the ultimate connection with him alone.

I rocked my hips forward again and pressed my chest against his, my body rocked towards him and I pulled his bottom lip in between my lips. His hands gripped my thighs and held me over him, easing me down until I could feel his manhood begging for entrance.

"Are you sure, Nessie?"

I lowered myself until I felt him slide into me.

"Yes," I moaned lowering myself, until he filled me. The pain was shocking as I relaxed down on to him; I took a deep breath and tried to control the convulsive shaking of my body. Jacob was patient; his arms snaked around my waist and held me against him as I adjusted to his size. I could feel his body trembling against mine with the pleasure. He was holding himself back for me, giving me time to adjust.

When the pain subsided I rocked forward, my body slid him almost all the way out before he swung his hips to rejoin us. This time, the pain was replaced by immense pleasure. I moaned gently and Jacob froze.

"Ness,"

"Don't stop," I panted rocking my hips again.

We worked together slowly, building up our tempo. It didn't take long for the pain to subside altogether and the pleasure to completely take control. Jacob was doing most of the work as he rocked his hips towards me; filling me until I groaned in pleasure. We were both panting for air before long and collapsed against one another; fighting for breaths.

Jacob stood up in one swift movement and I giggled with the pure pleasure rocking through my body, he lowered us to the bed again but this time I was on my back. We never lost our connection as he situated us. He lifted my knees gently and bent them; pushing them further to the side.

"Is this alright?"

I nodded breathlessly and ran my hands down his arms until I reached his hands. He interlocked his fingers with mine and kissed me gently, he pushed my hands into the bed as he rocked himself forward. The whole sensation was different as he plunged deeply inside of me. I wrapped one leg around his waist and pushed the other further out as he continued to rock into me. He plunged deeper and deeper as he rocked his hips; his movements were quicker and harder as he moved. The pleasure rose up inside of me. My back arched as the waves of pure joy rolled down my spine.

I wanted to scream his name; I wanted to scream obscenities as the whole world shifted around me, I felt Jacob straining as he moved but my body went into small convulsions of joy as my whole body shuddered and exploded into a sensory overload. Jacob's movements stopped and every muscle in his body locked.

"Oh, Shit . . . Fuck, Nessie,"

He throbbed inside of me as the walls that surrounded him contracted with pure ecstasy. One long moan came from my mouth as I felt our worlds collide. Jacob rocked one last time before collapsing around me with a shudder, he pulled me into an embrace as he rolled to my side.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, and I knew there was the goofiest smile on my lips. "I love you Jacob; you're the only one I'll ever love."

"I love you too, Nessie."

The whole experience had been amazing and I knew that it would never have been that way with anyone other than Jacob. It was the spur of the moment decision. Spontaneous even, but it was us. Jacob brushed the strands of hair from my face and kissed my forehead gently.

"I didn't hurt you?"

I giggled gently and cupped his face with my hands; he couldn't seem to grasp the concept that it had been perfect for me; in fact it was beyond perfect. There were no words to explain the happiness I felt in that one moment.

"Jacob Black; it couldn't have been more perfect than it was. I love you; I promise to love you for an eternity."

"Perfect;" Jacob mused, smiling gently. "I thought it was better."

I laughed and planted my lips against his. He'd taken the words right out of my mouth.

* * *

**I hope that fulfilled the itch LOL . . . I c ouldn't tease you all that much and then not follow through. Let me know how their first time was LOL . . .**

**Song: Hamburg song - Keane :)**

**Seeing as this is M rated . . . . YOU REVIEWERS FUCKING ROCK!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 33A How

_**All things Twilight belong to the Awesome Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 33.A: How**

Jacob kicked shut the door as he lowered me down to my feet, my stomach was in knots as his passion filled eyes caught mine. I smiled deviously as I pulled his shirt up, he helped me when I couldn't reach further and let the material slide to the floor.

I tried to stifle the gasp as his muscles rippled under his perfect copper skin, I could never get enough of him. I reached out and placed my palm over his skin, letting my hand coast over his silky soft skin. I felt the tremble under palm and let my eyes find his again.

There was a hunger there, and it pushed me forward with more fervor than I thought possible. I pulled my shirt over my head slowly, teasing him as I worked it up my body and over my arms. I let it fall to the floor where it sat atop his disregarded t-shirt.

Jacob wasted no time, his hands cupped my breasts gently over my bra and I could feel myself reacting to him, my nipples became taut and the ached against the soft cotton of my bra. Jacob grinned as my bottom lip found its place between my teeth.

"This has to go," He whispered, wrapping his arms around me and unhooking my bra. He pulled it down my arms and dropped it into the growing pile. He stepped back to admire his handy work and grinned. "You are so beautiful,"

He dipped his head and wrapped his lips around my raised peak, his tongue danced around it in circles before he flicked it gently. I moaned, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck so I could keep my balance. My legs felt like jelly beneath me.

His hands cupped my ass and he pulled me up his body, my legs wrapped around his waist and locked together behind him, as his hot lips continued to suck on my aching nipple. My hands tangled in his hair, holding him to me as my hips bucked gently against him giving me sweet friction.

My moan filled the room as he kissed across my chest to the neglected breast. His teeth grazed the sensitive peak making me rock against him with a breathy sigh. It had been too long since we'd had this together. I needed him like I needed to breath.

Jacob moved forward slowly and lowered himself until he was kneeling on the bed; he lowered us slowly until he was hovering over me, his eyes on fire. I ran my tongue across my bottom lip and pulled him down to me until our lips met.

I moaned at the feeling, it was another kind of heaven that completely filled me with joy and euphoria. His naked chest pressed against mine and I savored the feel of his skin against mine. This was all I wanted in life; Jacob was all I would ever want.

Jacob's tongue delved into my mouth, deepening the kiss. One of his hands held the back on my neck while the other massaged my aching breast. His fingers pinched at my aroused nipples, making my moan and arch further into his bare chest with my own.

I pulled away from his kiss and caught his bottom lip in my teeth as my eyes flickered open. His deep brown eyes sparkled as I closed my lips down around the flesh of his lip and sucked. This time his hips bucked forward, pushing his already hard member into my damp core.

My eyes widened at the feeling. I had forgotten how big he was, an audible moan of giddy pleasure escaped me, making Jacob rock forward again, pushing his erection deeper against me.

"You like that?" he asked breathlessly, rocking again. I released his lip as my head fell limply back on my shoulders and my hips bucked up to meet his. I bit my bottom lip and moaned again as words escaped me.

Jacob's hand had taken up residence in the arch of my back and held me to him as he rocked again. I hissed and moaned, bucking my hips once again to meet his. Jacob's other hand slid between my thighs and he rubbed against the seam that sat against my heated core roughly.

I gasped and moaned, but my body rocked into his hand begging for more. It seemed we had become a little more confident and experimental since the last time. I unlocked my ankles from his waist and let myself slide back down onto the bed. My legs were spread around Jacob and bent at the knees.

"Where are you going beautiful?" Jacob asked, nibbling my earlobe as his hot breath danced along the sensitive skin there.

I kissed his neck gently as I let my hands travel down to the waistband of his sweats. He froze above me and all of the cocky confidence disappeared. I giggled into his ear and let my teeth graze the skin just below it.

He growled gently as my hand, breached the inner confines of his shorts. He wasn't wearing underwear. I let myself smile against his skin as my fingers brushed up the length of his shaft with feather light touches. He groaned playfully as my fingers gently toyed with his balls.

"Ness . . ." his throaty voice cut off as I wrapped my hand around his this member and gently began stroking in a smooth motion. My thumb would sweep sporadically across the head as my hand pumped him gently.

I could feel him shaking around me, and I nudged him gently with one of my legs, motioning for him to roll over. I released him as he fell to the side, but regained my rhythm once he was situated on his back.

"Fuck," Jacob whispered the word as though it was the most sexual word on the face of the planet, and it got me completely hot for him. I let my hand find a faster rhythm, as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

In his passion, his tongue brushed against my lips with fervor. I granted him access and moaned gently into his mouth when I felt his member twitch in my hand.

"Nessie," he pulled away from my mouth, and locked his burning eyes on mine. "You have to stop, I'm gonna . . . oh god, fuck." His placed his hand on mine to still it and I pulled it away gently with a smirk.

Jacob's eyes locked on my lips and the corner of his mouth turned up in a returning gesture. He pushed into me, making me roll onto my back once again, He hovered over me again pushing his warm soft lips against mine as his hands found the buttons of my pants, he popped it open as he bit my lower lip, the combined sensation made me arch from the bed again with a moan of delight.

He pulled the zipper down slowly and spread the material open placing his palm against the newly exposed skin. A shudder of apprehension rolled down my spine as I smiled around his moving lips.

He moved slowly down my body, kissing the line of my jaw, my neck, my chest all the way down to my trembling stomach. His tongue darted out and made a circle around my navel. I was so worked up, even this felt amazing to me. My body reacted of its own accord, rising from the bed until Jacob's lips pressed gently against the skin.

Jacob pulled away from me and sat back on his legs, his hungry eyes drinking in what was exposed of me. His hands lightly brushed the exposed skin from my pants and I whined quietly. He was too far away from me.

With a small smirk, he peeled back the fabric a little further and kissed the skin there. My breathing was completely erratic now, I had no idea what he was doing to me, but it was making me ach for him even more.

His hands brushed under the fabric towards my hips and he worked them off me slowly, I raised my ass of the bed as he lowered the even further down my thighs. He was working slowly, too slowly and I was growing impatient.

"Jake, please," I breathed, wriggling to get his attention.

"Shh," was all I heard as his fingers brushed gently along my inner thigh. My breathing stuttered in my throat. He leaned forward slowly and blew warm air on my hot, wet core. It sent thrill throughout my body and I lost all control of my limbs as they turned to jelly.

He chuckled gently as he resumed removing my pants, he would kiss my skin and run his fingers along my skin. I almost moaned when he smoothed his fingers down the back of my knee. My fingers were dug into the sheets at this point, but I moved them into my hair, my small fists balling around the copper strands. He was driving me insane.

He finally pulled my jeans off and let them fall to the floor with the rest of our discarded clothing. Placing a hand of each of my legs, he slid them forward and up towards my thighs, it was gentle, but rough enough to feel.

I felt his fingers hook into the side of my underwear, and my stomach exploded into a tumultuous dance of anticipation. His eyes were on fire as they locked onto my naked body, they swept over me from head to toe, drinking in my naked form.

Once my underwear was deposited with the rest of my clothes he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the crease between my hips and thighs. I squealed breathily in delight as he repeated the motion on the other side.

Both of his hands ran along my inner thighs as he kissed into the middle, each sweep of his lips bringing him closer to my heated core. My breathing was coming in spurts the closer he got.

"Nessie," The breath he used to say my name spilled over my sensitive heat making my body arch perfectly with the sharp intake of breath. I was feeling so good, I was so in love, and I wanted to scream it from the top of my lungs.

All of this touching and feeling only seemed to make my love for this man stronger, it seemed to bind us together in the most animalistic way. My thoughts disappeared when Jacob's fingers ran along the crease of my leg; he did it to the other side before making a quick sweep down my damp folds.

My hips bucked and a moan escaped me on my haggard breaths. There was no denying our passion, I could feel it in every bone, nerve-ending ligament. It was all consuming it drug me under a thick cloud of pleasure, and I wanted more.

I felt Jacob move, and his hot breath on my wet core again, then, his lips brushed against me and I could stop the gasp. This was new. His tongue darted out gently and worked the same path as his fingers had.

He was making quick work of me, I could never hold out with his soft lips hovering between my thighs, before I could say anything though, his tongue darted out and flicked the bundle of nerves he'd hit the last time.

My fingers dug into my scalp as a long drawn out moan floated in the air around me. His tongue attacked with a little more fervor and my hips rose from the bed involuntarily. I whined gently when his tongue rolled gently over the sensitive nub.

Both of his hands cupped the cheeks of my butt and he pulled me closer, his tongue working quicker against my pleasure center. Every muscle in my body tightened up and vibrated and my legs quivered under my weight. Jacob hummed gently and it sent me toppling over the edge. The gentle vibrations of the noise had connected with me. I felt everything tense as my body writhed.

Jacob pulled away gently and laid a kiss on my stomach, before kissing each of my nipples. He was laid in between my legs and I felt his hard member lay against my thigh, as he hovered over me gently, kissing and nipping gently at my neck.

He chuckled gently as he pried my hands open and removed them from my hair, he pulled them over his shoulders and kissed my neck again, gently rocking his hips against me.

My hands cupped his cheeks; I was in awe of this man.

"You alright?"

I nodded; I didn't trust myself to speak just yet. I had just been rocked, my entire body had reacted and I could still feel the trembles running throughout me. Jacob's hips rocked forward again, but this time I rocked mine to meet his.

His eyes locked onto mine and I knew he was asking permission, he had no idea how much I wanted him right now. His lips met mine gently, but he deepened the kiss quickly, let his tongue slide into my mouth.

I knotted my hand in his hair and held him to me as we kissed, I let one of my hands travel down his back and felt the waistband of his sweats. I had never removed them before, pushed down on the fabric, until I felt his perfect ass in my hands.

I couldn't reach any further down, so I used my feet. Jacob laughed around my lips, and moved away briefly so he could pull them off. He was back within seconds, and my hand found their place in his hair again.

He growled gently as I pulled a little to hard, but I bucked my hips in response. His large hand curled around the flesh on my hip and held me in place. I let my eyes flicker open briefly as he situated himself at my entrance.

I held my breath in anticipation and waited as he used his knees to rock his entire body forward. He filled me completely and I couldn't stop his name escaping my lips as a gasp at that first initial shock.

"Ness?"

"I'm . . ." I didn't get to finish my sentence as he rocked into me again. My eyes fluttered open and I saw the smirk on his perfect lips. He rocked again, and found a gently momentum, he was taking it slowly, and the pace guaranteed he hit the right spot every time.

I knew it wouldn't be long until I fell over the edge again. I planted my feet into the bed and met every one of his thrusts so he filled me completely. I was moaning more than I was breathing, and I soon found myself speeding up the pace as I stumbled closer to the edge.

"Jake, oh, shit, Jacob."

Jacob leaned forward, but maintained his thrusts; his mouth was inches from my ear as I moaned his name again.

"I love you baby," he growled huskily, and I felt his pace pick up a little. He was guiding me to edge now, taking my hand and guiding me.

I wrapped one leg over his hip, and he rocked deeply into me, as I came crashing over the edge with a throaty cry of pleasure. I called out his name as my walls clamped around him, holding him in place within me.

He patiently held me as tremors rocked my body and small shakes hit every part of my body, his hand smoothed my hair down the side of my breath and I arched my chest into his expelling the last of the euphoric pleasure.

He smiled as our eyes met, and his hips rocked forward again, I hummed in pleasure, but pushed him back until he was sitting up looking a little confused, with a small grin on his lips. He was sat on his feet, watching me roll onto my knees.

I straddled his muscular thighs and his grin widened again. I situated myself over him and slid down, gasping at the new angle. My forehead fell on his shoulder as the pleasure coursed through me again.

I found a steady rhythm and watched as the pleasure took over Jacob's serene face. He buried his head in my neck as I moved, we were both moaning and before long he was meeting my movements with rocking of his hips. His hands guided my hips as we moved together.

Occasionally, he would stroke my hair or cup my neck as we shared deep wet kisses. Anywhere his hand touched burned with passion and my skin flamed with desire. I could feel myself getting close again and stared into Jacob's eyes letting him know.

My head fell back on my shoulders and my back arched again as I felt myself tightening around him, this time I didn't stop moving. I let myself rock gently as my walls clamped around him.

He groaned once and tensed under me as his member throbbed within me. His arms wrapped around me and enveloped me as we plunged headfirst over the edge together. His head was on my shoulder as we both trembled together.

I kissed him gently on the temple as my body stilled, but I made no attempt to move. I was happy where I was. We were joined together, we were one, and nothing could have made me happier in this one moment.

Jacob lifted me gently from his lap, and fell to the bed with me in his arms, he held me tight to his chest, his cheek lying against my head.

"I love you," he whispered gently as his breathing evened out.

"I love you more," I whispered gently.

It didn't take long for his breathing to even out and his light snores to shift the hair on my head. The sound of it made my eyelids heavy and my body to relax. It couldn't hurt to take a nap; I hadn't slept much last night after all.

As my world became blanketed in a deep, satisfied darkness, I couldn't help but marvel about how much better I felt.

* * *

**A/N: The Lemon . . .I hope it was alright. I know it was short, but I like to think it was passion filled ;) You'll have to let me know what you think. **

**The song for this chapter is HOW by LISA LOEB & NINE STORIES; can anyone say old school lmao . . . in my defense though it fit ;)**

**Thanks for the alerts and faves, and ALL OF THE REVIEWERS ARE AMAZING PEOPLE, AND I FACKING LOVE YOU GUYS . . . SERIOUSLY YOU ROCK!!!**

**MUCH LOVE AND BIG HUGZ – L -**


	3. Epilogue Part 2: Closer

_**All things Twilight, belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Epilogue Part 2: Closer**

Being alone with Jacob now, brought an amazing sense of passion over me. His lips moved in perfect synchronization with my own, distracting me from everything other than him. He was always the center of my world, now though, he was a force of nature; one that had my entire body willing to do his bidding.

I was still perched on the counter of the island in his house. _His house_. It was sounding better and better the more it repeated in my head. He was stood between my legs with his chest pushed up against mine. His hands were on the counter either side of me, my arms were again tangled around his neck holding him to me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him to me again, our hips grinding against one another. I could feel his excitement pressed into me and I moaned gently into his mouth at the feeling. Since everything had happened, we hadn't had as much time to do this, with my dad's knowledge of our extra curricular activities, he had been giving us less time alone.

That, mingled in with everything else seemed to give us a certain desperation now. I knew I certainly couldn't get enough of him, and the fervor in which he was kissing me, told me he felt the same way.

With my legs and arms tightly wrapped around him I continued to pull him closer until all I could feel was him, everywhere. He growled at me lightly as I rocked my hips against his hard member. His hands moved from the counter and up my sides slowly, his thumbs tracing the outline of my breasts making me once again moan into his mouth.

My body leaned backwards as my back arched towards him. He fumbled briefly and slammed his hands down on the marble countertop to steady himself. He pulled away and laughed.

"What?" I asked breathlessly, noting the passion that mingled with his amusement.

He held up his hand and raised his eyebrows, There was chocolate cake and icing laced around his fingers and stuck to his palm. I laughed and leaned forwards, taking his finger in my mouth and sucking the mess from it as I swirled my tongue gently around the tip of it. He groaned as I moved on to the next, his hips grinding his erection against the seam of my pants, creating a friction that made me suck a little bit harder on the finger I currently had in my mouth.

"Shit, Nessie," He groaned, his eyes becoming heavily hooded as my tongue danced across the tip of his finger.

I liked this little power I had over him at the moment, it made me hotter for him. As I licked the last of his fingers, he grinned, there was still icing stuck to his palm, but he deviously smiled and pushed it into the back of my head as he pulled my face to him for a deeper kiss.

I laughed around his lips, knowing he'd done it purposefully. As he kissed me, I let my hand wander to the cake that was still sat next to me on a platter. I dipped my finger in the icing and trailed it down his neck to the collar of his shirt. He pulled away and grinned at me, he knew exactly what I was doing and it only seemed to make him hornier.

I brought my mouth down to his neck and let my tongue dance out to the blue icing that was streaked in a line, With a little pressure I let my tongue work it's way up the line, meticulously cleaning the sticky sugary mess from him. His adams apple bobbed as I licked and sucked at him.

When my lips met his again, he kissed me deeply, pushing me back onto the flat surface. His hands tugged my t-shirt up and pulled it over my head before he pushed me down all the way, I groaned into his mouth as I felt the squishy mess spread out across my back.

I pulled my lips away from his to complain, but the look in his eyes told me he knew exactly what he was doing. He grinned with a passion that made my heart pound and my body tingle.

"Jake,"

He laughed a deep sexy laugh and pulled me back up until my chest was flush against his. His hand went to the nape of my neck and he tilted my head back so my eyes met the warm brown of his. His tongue danced across his lips before bestowing me with a breath taking smile.

"You did that on purpose," I smirked, my eyes locked on his mouth as his tongue made another sweep across his bottom lip.

Without a word, he pulled me over his shoulder and slapped my ass gently. I giggled as he made his way to the stairs, my hands pulled the soft material up his back and I planted soft wet kisses along his muscular back as he moved up the stairs.

He pushed his bedroom door open and kicked it closed behind him as he made his way to the master bathroom. My hair swung around me as I continued the assault on his copper skin, reveling in it's warmth and satin smooth texture.

He let me slide down the front of his body as he lowered me to the ground, I pressed my body against his hard erection to make he felt every move I made on the way down. He growled again, letting his head fall back on his shoulders as the sensation continued. When my feet hit the ground, I stepped away and his head snapped up quickly.

"You tease," he groaned, rotating his hips to get a little more comfortable.

I smiled and ran my hands under the front of his shirt, pushing it up, until he finished pulling it over his head, and letting it drop to the floor. My eyes drank in his bare muscular chest and I felt the familiar heat between my thighs intensify at the sight.

Jacob made his way over to the monster tub and flicked on the faucets, testing the temperature with his hands as he sat on the edge. Like everything else in this house, it was a custom made tub, built to fit the unusual stature of the man I loved, even with him in the tub, it was big enough for two, and if I wasn't horrified at the idea of my family knowing what we did when we were alone, I would have thanked my aunt Alice for her genius.

Jacob beckoned me over to him, and I complied, walking slowly, rocking my hips as I attempted to tease him even more. When I reached him, I stood between his legs with my hands on his broad shoulders. His hands moved up my legs and over my ass to my back. His hands moved through the mess I could still feel plastering my skin, and unhooked my bra.

I felt the material slacken as his hands gently pulled it away from my body. He worked the straps down my arms and discarded it on the floor by his feet. His fingers, now covered in the blue icing, squeezed my pert nipples leaving traces of the sweet, blue treat behind. His eyes ignited as he smiled up at me, and my body tensed for his inevitable next move. I wasn't disappointed.

His head moved towards my chest with an excruciating deliberateness, my breathing picked up making my chest rise and fall with the over indulgence of oxygen. When his smooth, gentle lips finally met the taut skin, I let out a gently whimper of ecstasy.

His tongue swirled around licking the blue from the sensitive peak, his teeth grazed it gently making my body arch and my legs grow weak. The other breast was not ignored, his fingers pinched the bud while his palm squeezed gently. The combined pleasure made it hard to think. My brain was a haze of euphoria as my hands tangled gently with his hair.

The hand that was working so generously with his mouth wound around my waist and pulled me closer to him, holding me steady as I swayed with mind numbing pleasure. I could feel nothing but his body on mine, and I wanted more.

I felt one of Jacob's legs move between mine and I lowered myself onto it slowly so I wouldn't disturb the gentle swish of his tongue, his muscular leg between my thighs created the friction I had been aching for. I rocked my hips gently as I leaned back, arching so my chest was exposed to him.

I heard the rumbling of the water as it filled the tub and it fueled my desire. The warm friction between my thighs mingled with the sensation of Jacob's mouth on my breasts created a fire in my body, it sparked in my abdomen and traveled throughout my body like a wild fire. My entire body trembled against his as the sensation took control of me.

Sighing moans poured from my mouth as the fire grew stronger, I rocked my hips deeper against his leg so the seam of my jeans dug into my core pushing me slowly over the precarious edge I was standing on. Every muscle in my body tensed and my hands held Jacob's face to my chest. Small tingling explosions worked through me as I trembled from the orgasm that rocked me. I was amazed, I still had my jeans on , yet here I was being rocked by the intense pleasure he afforded me.

As I came down from my ultimate high, Jacob moved from me slowly, my hands were now limp against the back of his head so they slid down to his shoulders. I heard the water slowly turn off and I sighed happily.

"Are you all right?" Jacob whispered, brushing the sticky stray strands of hair that had fallen to my face away.

"Never better," I whispered, falling forward and burying my head in his shoulder. "I missed this."

He chuckled and rose up from the edge of the tub, placing me securely on my feet in front of him. He kissed my forehead once as his fingers moved to the button of my jeans. He popped it slowly before moving on to the zipper and lowering it. My hands did the same to his and I let them fall with ease to the ground. Mine were slightly too tight for that.

Jacob rolled the material down my legs and he helped me step out of them, pulling me into his chest as he kicked them away from me. I felt his hardness press into my stomach and smiled. He was still as horny as I was. His fingers pushed the the cotton under wear down over my hips before letting them fall to the ground around my feet.

My hands worked gently, but quickly as I eased his boxers over his erection. It stood firmly waiting for me to give it all of my undivided attention, that was something I fully intended to do. Rather than letting the soft cotton fall to the ground, I moved it down slowly, lowering myself to my knees in front of him.

We hadn't attempted this before, and I felt nervous about my ability to please him this way. I kissed the head of his member gently and smiled as Jacob growled under his breath. I moved slowly, unsure of what I was doing. I parted my lips slowly blowing warm air on his stiff erection. He groaned in pleasure and it made me feel a little more confident about what I was doing.

Keeping my teeth away from him, I took him into my mouth. My tongue cradled his girth as I slowly made my way down as far as I could. My hand covered what my mouth couldn't, and I began moving in a rhythm, starting slowly at first, but working into a steady tempo. I moved in time with Jacob's panting. Small moans filled the air as his hands tangled into my hair, guiding me. My tongue swirled around the head gently each time before I took him fully in my mouth again. His hips bucked gently, helping keep the rhythm. I let the head hit the back of my throat once and Jacob tensed around me.

"Ness, shit . . ."

I moved quickly, pulling my mouth away from him before he came. I wasn't finished with him yet. His breathing was deep and ragged, he stood completely still as he calmed himself down a little.

I smiled and leaned back gently so I could see his face. His heavily brooding eyes appraised me before he leaned forward to help me to my feet. I grinned, letting him pull me up into his arms and litter my face and neck with wet kisses as his breath came in shaking pants. His hands once again ran through the sticky blue icing on my back, and he chuckled into my ear, his hot breath making a shiver run the length of my spine as the fire running through my veins multiplied.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he whispered sucking on my earlobe. He swept me up into his arms and stepped into the hot water. He lowered me onto my feet and grinned, catching my lips with his and holding me tightly to him. The hot water swirled around our feet and I could help but smile around the kiss. He'd found the jets.

We lowered ourselves into the water, Jacob pulled me onto his lap as he slid down into the water. His long legs hit the other end as he was comfortably submerged, his knees were bent slightly but he looked comfortable. I straddled him once he was situated and leaned in to kiss him deeply, my sexual hunger still not satiated from our foreplay.

His long hard member pressed into my thigh as my body nestled into the slight V his body had created. His hands came to rest on my hips as our tongues danced together. The all consuming fire was burning inside of me and my stomach exploded into bubbles of pure joy. Jacob sat up slowly, taking one of my nipples in his mouth, he pushed my body back into the hot water and his hands massaged my skin. The tips of my hair fell into the water and swirled around with the fierce bubbling of the water.

I felt Jacob's teeth against the skin of my sensitive peak and my hips bucked at the sensation. His member slid along my wet folds and I moaned in pleasure.

The sensation seemed to cause a frenzy between us, and our hands became a muddle of touching, my body was alight and electric. The unbearable pressure built within me as I positioned myself above him, hovering. Jacob leaned back against the edge of the tub and his hands once again gripped my hips.

"Jake," I moaned heavily. He started to guide me down but I shook me head, frustrated at the stupid photographic memory that came in to play in that one moment. "Condom, we promised."

Jacob's eyes fell closed with frustration and a small groan passed over his lips. My hands held his face gently as my entire body willed me to just go with it. I had to admit, it was a bit of a mood killer.

"Jake," I moaned again and rotated my hips to get his attention, but the feeling of his hardness against me just made me need him more. His eyes shot open, and I saw that they were full of passion and fire.

"Fuck it," I moaned, lowering myself onto him. A moaning breath escaping me as he began to fill me.

He guided me down onto him, the anticipation had made my entire body a live wire of sensitivity and the propensity of every move he made rocked me. I was shuddering with pleasure, and Jacob's head fell back against the edge of the tub with a groan of pleasure.

It had been to long since we'd been like this.

Being on my knees gave me the advantage I needed and I rose myself slowly, before sliding back down. Before long, Jacob's hips were rocking up to meet mine. He thrust deep inside of me and I moaned each time he filled me completely. The bubbling water lapped at the sides of the tubs as our bodies moved together. Both of us were panting for air as we continued to rock into one another.

I groaned benevolently as I felt my muscles tighten and the pleasure and euphoria run through my system. Jacob slowed his thrusts but didn't stop as I climaxed. My legs tightened against his hips and shook violently as I let the feeling take complete control of me. Jacob's hands brushed damp strands from my cheeks and I collapsed into his chest, needing a minute before I could continue. My limbs felt numb and weak as the rapture claimed me.

Jacob lifted me from his lap and sat up slowly, his lips tangled with mine and I wrapped myself around him tightly as my body and mind ignited again. He slid out from under me and stood up, his hands caught mine and pulled me up with him.

I was lost in him again, my hands touched every part of him, my lips moved across his skin tasting him, Jacob pulled me into his arms tightly and before I knew what was happening, I was flat on my back on the fluffy bath mat, and Jacob was hovering over me. His eyes were on fire as my hands ran down the side of his face lovingly.

He plunged into me with one deep thrust. My feet pushed onto the ground and I brought my hips up to meet his thrusts. He kissed along my collar bone, up my neck, he nibbled on my earlobe as his hot breaths spilled out of him with each thrust.

I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and cried out with pleasure as he hit all the right places. He thrust into me harder with each sweep, my body tingled with excitement as I neared euphoria once again. Jacob's hands moved to my hips, holding me in place as he drove into me.

I felt him tense inside of me as I teetered on the edge, our eyes locked together as he plunged into me deeply. Then we let go, falling over the edge together. Both of our bodies tensed and locked together as one, my walls tightened around him as his movements slowed. He pulsated inside of me, his manhood throbbing against my clenched walls.

He let out a long breath and fell onto his forearms, his forehead met mine and his hot breath washed over me. I was panting, dragging in as much air as I could to calm myself down.

He pressed his lips to mine twice and smiled with a satisfaction only I could conceive at that point. "I love you, Nessie."

"I love you too, Jake," I whispered, my hands were on his shoulders and I squeezed gently.

Jacob pulled out of me slowly and dropped to the side nuzzling my neck as he littered kisses across the bare skin there. I was so content, so happy with my life that I let out a small giggle.

Jacob lifted himself on his elbows and raised his eyebrows at me. His brown eyes were filled with love and curiosity and I stroked his face, tracing the outline of his masculine jaw with my fingers.

"We just violated your new bath mat." I laughed, finding the stupid comment funnier than it actually was. We'd also wasted time with a bath that hadn't managed to clean either one of us. I still felt the sticky mess at the nape of my neck.

Jacob chuckled and kissed me gently on the throat.

We lay there for a while, just enjoying the closeness to one another. We didn't even feel the need to speak. Before long Jacob's gentle snores filled the air around me. I sighed knowing I would have to clean up the mess that was the birthday cake and slid out from under his arm.

I went to the bedroom and pulled open the doors to the ridiculously large closet, I found a silk slip in one of the drawers and pulled it over my head. It fell to mid thigh and felt amazing on my sensitive skin. I pulled out a throw blanket and made my way back to the bathroom.

Jacob hadn't moved an inch, he looked so content lying on the floor I couldn't help but smile at him. Nothing would ever compare to the love I had for this man, he was everything to me.

I laid the blanket over his sleeping form and headed back downstairs to clean up the mess in the kitchen. I went to my purse and pulled out my iPod, placing it on the dock that sat on the kitchen counter. I had the songs shuffling so I hit play and went about cleaning up the mess we'd left on the island.

I danced around the kitchen singing quietly along with the melody of the song that was playing, I had already cleaned up the cake, but I had decided to finish cleaning the rest of the mess left behind after the party. There were soda bottles and bowls of finger food on the table and island. Once I had cleaned all of it away, I swept the floor, dancing with the broom as it coasted across the tile floor.

By the time I had finished, I had worked up a bit of an appetite, so I pulled some of the things in the refrigerator and threw together some sandwiches. I made enough to feed an army, figuring Jacob would have an appetite when he woke up.

I leaned up against the island, still wide awake, and munched on a couple of sandwich halves while I swayed with the music. The house was so quiet, if it wasn't for the melodic harmony coming from the iPod, the only sound would be that of the wind and ocean rolling in and hitting the cliffs.

A pair of hands gripping my waist made me scream loudly into the empty house. As my heart flew, I felt Jacob's warm breath dance across my bare shoulders. The adrenaline had shot through my system and I trembled slightly as he pressed into my back.

"Sorry, honey." He chuckled, kissing my shoulder.

"You scared the crap outta me Jake," I laughed nervously.

"I couldn't help it, you looked amazing stood there like that, swinging your hips. In _my _kitchen."

I giggled and rolled my eyes, not that he could see it. He pressed up against me and I could feel his erection digging into my ass. My breath faltered as I released it, just the feeling of it made me all hot again. I let my eyes slide closed as I began to swing my hips with the beat of the music.

Jacob groaned once and let my hips guide his hands as I rubbed against groin, I slowed as the song came to a close and smiled at the fact that I could effect him so much. His hands shifted from their place on my hips down to my thighs where the silk ended. His fingers played gently with my skin along the line of the hem and my breath stuttered with anticipation.

"Your skin is so soft," he whispered before planting a kiss on my bare shoulder.

I didn't answer, I just exhaled loudly, a slight tremor interrupting the sound. The next song started up and I almost laughed. The distinct sound filled the space and I felt the blush stain my cheeks. My breathing became shallow, my heart pounded in my chest. I knew what was coming next.

Jacob chuckled lightly, but it turned into a groan as I ground my hips against him in time to the music. His hands moved back up my legs, this time under the material. My bottom lip found it's place between my teeth as I fought to keep my breath level.

Jacob's fingers ran gently along the line of my folds and I fought the urge to let me head drop onto the cool marble of the island. His teeth sank onto the back of my neck and I hissed with pure pleasure. His bare foot moved between mine and he kicked my legs apart.

A small moan spilled from my mouth as his finger found the small bundle of nerves. He flicked it with his finger earning a moan for his trouble. My hips bucked and titled towards him as he continued his assault. His lips left warm kisses traveling down my spine, they were intermitted with nibbles as he pinched me gently between my thighs.

My legs grew weak from the combined pleasure and wobbled a little as the pleasure grew to immeasurable heights. He moved his fingers away from the spot he'd been tending to and I whimpered at the loss. I pushed my hips back again until I felt his hardness press against me.

He had me so worked up I needed something, anything, and the friction I was creating seemed to do the trick. Jacob groaned again and growled into my back sucking along my spine roughly. His hand reappeared between my legs and I moaned gently as he let two of his fingers slide into me. I groaned in pleasure, pushing my hips towards him as he pumped gently.

"Oh god, Jake," I breathed, finally letting my head fall to the cool marble surface. His other hand pushed the straps of the silk slip down my arms slowly and his mouth followed with hot wet kisses. I let my teeth sink into my arms once to stop myself from screaming out. I didn't want him to know how much pleasure he was giving me. I had learnt quickly that Jacob teased when he knew he was driving me insane.

He abandoned the small silk strap and slid his hand down the front of the material, squeezing my breast roughly as he continued to pump his finger inside of me, and assault my skin with his lips. I was going into sensory overload. My teeth pierced my skin, drawing blood and I moaned regardless.

The sound just seemed to push Jacob further into his sensory attack. The feel of him touching me made fire course through me roughly, it took control of me filling me with pleasure no one has the right to feel. I could feel my body start to react, to tighten around him, but before I could follow through, his hands and lips disappeared.

I growled, deep, low and menacing. He'd done that on purpose. I started to push myself from the counter, but the whoosh of a towel falling to the floor stopped me. My legs quivered again as I anticipated his next move.

The silk of the slip slid up my thighs and over my back as Jacob kicked my legs apart once more, stepping close to me again. One of his hands squeezed my hip roughly, as the other guided his rock hard member inside of me. He pushed all the way inside of me, and his hand grasped the other hip roughly. My forehead fell to my arms that were crossed in front of me.

He was so deeply inside of me, filling me so completely, I fought to catch my breath. Jacob grunted and moaned as he pulled out and slammed in again roughly.

"Shit, Nessie," Jacob groaned, leaning forward and resting his forehead on my back as we both panted for breath. I knew what he meant, this was so new, and it felt so perfect.

I rolled my hips gently, pushing back into him. Jacob cussed loudly and a long string of profanities danced across my back in the breath he'd used. Then he pulled back, and I rocked forward, we met again in the middle, both of us expelling heavy breaths as we reconnected brusquely.

Jacob was still throwing words out into the air as he plunged into me, and I was panting for breath as the now familiar tightening ran through my body, he reached his hand around to my stomach, letting it slide down until he was between my thighs again. He pinched my nub roughly as he plunged into me, and there was no more build up. I fell over the edge roughly and wildly, the passion rocking my body as Jacob continued pumping into me.

I didn't have any resolve now, I let the scream spill across the marble surface of the kitchen Island. Jacob's hand tangled in my hair and pulled it back impetuously. It was strangely erotic and I moaned in pleasure, pushing myself back with coercion.

"Fuck," Jacob annunciated the word with perfect articulation.

The hand on my hip tightened as his hips moved quickly with more vigor than they had. Before my orgasm had even ended, I rolled into another with a breathless moan; my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I rode the high. My walls clamped around him, and he groaned pushing further into me and releasing himself inside of me.

It was over quickly, but I knew that this was all so new to us both. The new position had caught us both off guard and neither of us had expected the sensations it afforded us. I knew that we would certainly be doing this again.

I was breathless and panting for air as he collapsed against my back, his hot breath rolling in waves against my bare skin and the silk of the dress.

"I'll bet your dad was glad he didn't stay for that!"

* * *

**A/N: Double the fun for the last chapter of this story, hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, I was kinda nervous about the aggressiveness of the second Lemon :)**

**The song for this chapter, is the one that came onto the iPod . . . CLOSER by NINE INCH NAILS, it should be up on my media player by the end of the week :) If not I'm sure youtube has it :)**

**Love you guys, and thank you for all your support on this story. It has meant the world to me.**

**Hope to see you again soon.**

**Much Love and Big Hugz - L -**


End file.
